La Manera Como Me Siento
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/one-shot. Alégrate, pronto saldremos adelante, estas heridas sanaran, podré ponerme en pie y entonces nos perderemos en el infinito. Con tu presencia sanando mis cicatrices internas no hay manera de fallar...


Songfic/one-shot: _**The Way I Feel**_ (12 Stones)

Gakuen Alice y la canción no me pertenecen…

-oO08( **La Manera Como Me Siento** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Lately I've been wandering****  
><strong>**Off the narrow path****  
><strong>**You've given me so many things that I've never had****  
><strong>**All in all I know it's you that always pulls me through****  
><strong>**If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true****  
><strong>

_Últimamente he estado divagando_

_Fuera del agosto camino_

_Me has dado tantas cosas que nunca he tenido_

_Todo lo que sé es que tú eres la que siempre me saca adelante_

_Si llegas a lo más profundo verás que mi corazón es sincero_

Mientras mis ojos están cerrados mi mente viaja a una velocidad impresionante. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo pasajero, lo que se aferra siempre a mí… Todo lo que me has dado desde el primer momento en que te vi: Las sonrisas, las alegrías, los llantos, las miradas, las caricias y todo lo que nunca tuve hasta que te conocí. Tú mirada desafiante, tu entereza para luchar, cada paso firme que das me anima a seguir adelante, eres tú quien va guiando mis pasos hacia este nuevo mundo de felicidad. Si pudieras ver mi interior, verías que no soy el mismo de antes, ése que lanzaba una sonrisa cínica, que miraba con resentimiento, ahora soy el que te regala sonrisas sinceras, el que te mira con amor.

**Cuz I hate the way I feel tonight****  
><strong>**And I know I need you in my life****  
><strong>**Yes I hate the way I feel inside****  
><strong>**And I promise to make the sacrifice…yeah****  
><strong>

_Porque odio la manera __como me siento esta noche_

_Y sé que te necesito en mi vida_

_Sí, odio la manera como me siento por dentro_

_Y prometo hacer el sacrifico… ¡Sí!_

Esta noche me duele el cuerpo, mis heridas expuestas mientras tomas cuidado de noche… Me siento indefenso… Las bolas de fuego cayendo a mi alrededor mientras el miedo me invade, las sonrisas burlescas y las miradas lastimosas, odio como me siento… Lo único que necesito para estar bien eres tú, mi vida y tu vida en un mismo camino… Siento dolor al sentir las heridas que limpias y con cada roce de tu piel desaparece las marcas de agonía… Sé que odias que vaya a estas misiones, sé que odias verme herido, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena el sacrificio, huiremos juntos hasta perdernos por el mundo…

**Come on****  
><strong>

_¡Vamos!_

Alégrate, pronto saldremos adelante, estas heridas sanaran, podré ponerme en pie y entonces nos perderemos en el infinito. Con tu presencia sanando mis cicatrices internas no hay manera de fallar, así que ¡Vamos! Eres todo lo que necesito a mi lado.

**The world I know is pulling me, more and more each day****  
><strong>**I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray****  
><strong>**Spiteful eyes are watching me****  
><strong>**With everything I do****  
><strong>**In the midst of darkness, Lord****  
><strong>**My spirit calls for you****  
><strong>

_El mundo que conozco está arrastrándome más y más cada día_

_Me siento como si el hombre extraño a un lado mientras comienzo a orar_

_Los ojos rencorosos están mirándome_

_En todo lo que hago_

_En medio de la oscuridad, Señor_

_Mi espíritu llama por ti_

Estas paredes que parecen estar encerrándome, estas personas que están juzgándome, estos pensamientos que me golpean una y otra vez parecen querer arrastrarme a la oscuridad cada día, pero en esos momentos de flaqueza me siento extraño, me siento diferente y comienzo a orar por estar a tu lado, para dejar todo esto atrás. Con tus ojos mirándome mientras sanas mis heridas olvido las miradas de odio de aquéllos que alguna vez me dieron la espalda y de aquéllos que creyeron que era nada... Sin embargo ahora en medio de esta oscuridad, en medio de este dolor físico y espiritual estoy llamándote, te necesito... Te necesito para aliviar estas cicatrices internas que parecen no querer sanar.

**Cuz I hate the way I feel tonight****  
><strong>**And I know I need you in my life****  
><strong>**Yes I hate the way I feel inside****  
><strong>**And I promise to make the sacrifice yeah**

_Porque odio la manera como m__e siento esta noche_

_Y sé que te necesito en mi vida_

_Sí, odio la manera como me siento por dentro_

_Y prometo hacer el sacrifico… ¡Sí!_

Odio sentirme perdido en mis pensamientos, no tener el control sobre mi cuerpo y saber que soy débil, pero aquí estás ayudándome, acompañándome, sanándome… Odio como esta noche mi cuerpo no parece querer recuperarse, odio el sentir este dolor recorriendo mi organismo… Si no hubiera ido esta noche, quizá hoy estaría lejos, a tu lado, mirando los rayos de la luna jugar con tu piel y el aire acariciando tu cabello… Entonces no estarías derramando estas lágrimas por mí… Te necesito, es lo único que sé… Odio tener que hacer esto, salir por las noches y cazar fantasmas invadiendo el territorio de nuestro verdugo, pero vale la pena el sacrifico, todo por estar a tu lado… Te prometo que valdrá la pena…

**You know sometimes deep inside...****  
><strong>**I feel like death...**

_¿Sabes? A veces dentro..._

_Me siento muerto_

Y cuando no estás siento que no hay nada para luchar... Entontes, cuando no estás cerca, me siento muerto...

**Cuz I hate the way I feel tonight****  
><strong>**And I know I need you in my life****  
><strong>**Yes I hate the way I feel inside****  
><strong>**And I promise to make the sacrifice**

_Porque odio la manera como m__e siento esta noche_

_Y sé que te necesito en mi vida_

_Sí, odio la manera como me siento por dentro_

_Y prometo hacer el sacrifico… ¡Sí!_

Porque odio el miedo que recorre tu mirada mientras limpias la sangre que brota de mis heridas, odio sentir el temblor de tus manos cuando vendas mis brazos, mi torso… Odio tu sentimiento de culpa al saber que pudiste haber evitado este dolor, aunque sabes que fue mi elección, mi sacrificio, porque espero algún día dejar de sentir todo esto que siento, sentirme libre como cuando estoy contigo… Por esto vale la pena intentarlo… Todo para estar contigo…

**Yes, I hate the way I feel tonight****  
><strong>**And I know I need you in my life..yeah****  
><strong>**The way I feel, I hate the way... the way I feel...**

_Sí, od__io la manera como me siento esta noche_

_Y sé que te necesito en mi vida… ¡Sí!_

_La manera como me siento, odio la manera… La manera como me siento…_

Sí, odio la forma como me siento, tan débil, tan vulnerable… Esta noche siento el cuerpo desgarrado, aunque también sé que esta noche también te necesito a mi lado… Porque ahora sé que te tengo a mi lado y que estos sentimientos se irán… Sé que a tu lado este sentimiento que odio se irá. Las sonrisas y la mirada más sincera las veré al despertar…

Esta noche cierro mis ojos, me rindo ante el cansancio, me rindo ante las caricias que siento mientras intentas sanar mis heridas. Esta noche dejo de pensar en el pasado, en el dolor y en la vida que tuve hasta que te conocí. Esta noche inicia mi nuevo rumbo, nuestro nuevo rumbo. Lado a lado venceremos los obstáculos, nada ni nadie podrá romper este lazo que nos unió mucho antes de saberlo siquiera. Esta noche mis heridas están cerrándose, esta noche dejo atrás todo aquel rencor que sentí alguna vez… Esta noche cambio la manera como me siento… Esta noche decido sólo sentirte a ti…

**-o-**

* * *

><p>Bueno acá les traigo un dos por uno: Petición de fic con Natsume herido y un gustito por la letra de la canción. Espero que les guste.<p>

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
